Míralo Nada Más
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Él era un Uchiha, podía tener todo lo que quisiera y ese rubio no sería la excepción, pero llegado a esos extremos para lograr su cometido... todo acabaría en un grandísimo desastre. /Sasunaru/Gaanaru/Rape/Mpreg/Lemon/
1. Chapter 1

No he muerto! Aun respiro y he llegado con este fic como estreno de este nuevo y maravilloso año 2012! Pido disculpas de antemano por no haber publicados los fic que tengo prometidos, pero les aseguro que todos están en desarrollo y próximamente se los traeré para que disfruten

Con respecto al crossover Resident Evil- Naruto, déjenme decirles que esta algo mas complicado de lo que creí en un principio X_x, e tenido que leerme un par de novelas de resident y buscar información acerca de cada monstruo de la corporación umbrella, ya que este crossover pondrá a algunos personajes de Naruto dentro del contexto de resident Evil, mas específicamente, en la tragedia de Raccoon City. Es algo complicado que enmaraña muchas cosas y quiero hacerlo bien, así que por favor, paciencia…

También are mención de mi grandisima amiga y muy, MUY paciente beta, Aedora-chan que como últimamente ha hecho, me ha ayudado con este fic, Aedora se que detestas lo rosa y solo te pido que no mueras de diabetes y resistas un poco mas… Gracias Por Todo!

Bueno y ya sin mas palabras, A Leer!

.

Míralo Nada Más

.

-Míralo nada más, se pasea tan inocente que pareciera que lo hace a posta…- escuchó a su lado, pero no abrió los ojos – es obvio que esta consiente de lo lindo que es ¡y ni se molesta en disimularlo!- el grito sumado al codazo en su brazo le irritó lo suficiente, dirigió sus ojos inyectados en rojo hacia su compañero prometiéndole mucho dolor si continuaba con su molestia- jejeje tranquilo… no lo puedo evitar ¿vale?, nada mas verlo se me hace agua la boca- lanzando un suspiro resignado condujo la vista hacia el famoso punto de interés

Al principio nada se había salido del cuadro ordinario, los mismos estudiantes en los mismos lugares. Las chicas coqueteando, maquillándose, hablando tonterías, arreglándose el cabello o simplemente sacando cosas de sus casilleros. Lo mismo se repetía para los muchachos sólo que ellos se saltaban la parte del acicalamiento por el patético despliegue de burdo machismo, rogando el interés de las féminas. Tal vez uno que otro estudiante saliera o entrara a los salones, quizás los profesores se dirigieran presurosos a sus próximas clases, lo más anormal, el intento de chica de la Haruno discutiendo con el líder del club deportivo Lee, un no se que de desaire con el que le pedía su ruptura de noviecitos, patéticos

-Estás viendo hacia el lado equivocado mi hermano- le comento Suigetsu nuevamente colocando la palma de la mano sobre sus negros cabellos para rotarle la cabeza como si fuera enrroscable- Dulce bomboncito relleno recién ingresado, becado a cuarto año por estudios en ciencias y artes, quince años recién cumpliditos, libre y sin dueño, nada mal ¿eh?- lo siguiente de lo que se enteró fue que su muñeca había girado tres grados más de lo sanamente permitido, haciendo sonar sus huesos provocándole un dolor terrible - ¡Serás Bestia! – gruño apretándose la mano

Satisfecho con el grito de dolor, regresó sus oscuras pupilas hacia el pasillo, procurando esta vez, concentrarse en la dirección que Suigetsu se empecinó en mostrarle

Entonces lo vio, y se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca, realmente. Delgado, delicado, muy hermoso, de piel canela, estatura media, cintura fina, caderas anchas, el cabello rubio intenso como el oro algo alborotado tomado del lado derecho por un par de ganchillos azules, tenía los ojos cerrados tras unas abundantes pestañas rubias, marcas lineales en la cara y labios cereza

Permanecía parado a un lado del casillero de Sabaku no Gaara mientras el pelirrojo le instruía acerca del horario de clases sacando libros para meterlos en su bolso

-Tranquilo Naruto, en una semana te acostumbraras a la rutina- Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando aquel mal nacido mapache rodeó con sus brazos al más chico, pegándolo contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba los dorados cabellos- vamos, te llevaré a tu dormitorio y luego iremos a comer algo- tan caballerosamente como nunca Gaara cargo con la maleta que yacía a un lado de los dos, rodeó la cintura de Naruto con el brazo libre y se adelanto a caminar con él vía los dormitorios del cuarto año

-cierra la boca o te entraran moscas- se burló su compañero aun sobándose la muñeca, no había perdido detalle de cómo el pelinegro se había quedado viendo al nuevo- ¿y bien?

-Creí haberte escuchado decir que no tenia novio…- habló por fin, su tono grave de voz erizándole los vellos de la nuca al de cabellos blancos

-¿Lo dices por Sabaku? Relájate, el mapache sin cejas actúa tan cariñoso porque el bomboncito es su pequeño primo… -

-Por eso y porque están comprometidos idiota – les habló Karin, la muchacha celosa ante el interés del moreno dio a conocer lo que ella sabía del nuevo- escuché hablar de la rectora Tsunade junto con el consejo que el becado formaba parte de familia noble y que su primo era por acuerdo su futuro esposo, lo siguiente no lo entendí bien se formo un barullo incomprensible que no tenia comienzo ni fin… -

-Vaya que eres lista cuando te provoca ¿eh Karin?- Suigetsu tuvo que esconderse tras Sasuke cuando la chica trato de golpearlo, riendo nervioso- pero tengo que reconocer que has averiguado algo muy importante, no me cabe en la cabeza como dos hombres pueden ser comprometidos pero bueno… -

-eso es porque el chico rubio no es hombre- todos, hasta Sasuke se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de Jugo, el sujeto jamás abría la boca- ha nacido doncel como mi hermano Kimimaro…- finalizó extendiendo la mano fuera de la ventana en la que enseguida un ave se reposó

-¿Sangre Noble, Comprometido y doncel? ¡Jah! Yo que pensaba secuestrarlo todo un fin de semana para "enseñarle" a usar mi colección de "juguetes"- doblaba los dedos para imitar las comillas

Claro que el asunto del compromiso no le bajó ni un poco a Sasuke el interés, él era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha siempre conseguía lo que deseaba y ese día lo que deseaba era al recién ingresado

Como si las cosas se dieran para él sí porque sí, al día siguiente se dirigió hacia el rubio, estaba como el día anterior parado calladamente junto al casillero de Sabaku esperando que el pelirrojo llegase de su clase. Sin miramientos ni delicadeza lo jaló por un brazo dentro de un salón ya desocupado en cuya puerta se apostaron Jugo y Suigetsu para que nadie entrara. Lo azotó contra la primera pared que se cruzó en su camino, hundió la rodilla en medio de las temblorosas piernas, le rodeó la cintura con la zurda y sujetó los cabellos dorados de la nuca con la diestra, inmovilizándolo para que recibiera el beso fogoso e indeseado

En medio del forcejeo que bien no le afectaba demasiado al moreno puesto que las fuerzas del menor eran reducidas comparado con las de él, pudo notar el color de ojos que poseía, al contrario del día anterior tenía los parpados separados a más no poder, la cortina de espesas pestañas sin interferir con el azul zafiro de aquellas pupilas acuosas y asustadas que le veían sin parpadear. Se permitió un sólo segundo verse a sí mismo reflejado en sus ojos para perder la concentración de lo que hacía, al segundo siguiente estaba a un metro de distancia del rubio sujetándose la mejilla, donde la pequeña mano canela le había golpeado, de su labio corría un caminillo de sangre que lamió perversamente dirigiéndole una mirada mas que excitada con sus oscuros ojos

Naruto se encogió un poco pero no cambió su expresión de repulsión, era como una fierecilla enjaulada que se resistía a doblegarse ante el cazador a pesar de estar atrapada completamente. Aquello excitó a Sasuke como nunca nada lo hizo pero no pudo tan siquiera ponerle un dedo encima cuando el puño mucho más fuerte de Sabaku no Gaara le cruzó la cara en un parpadeo y sin que ni él ni el asustado rubio se lo esperaran. Aparatosamente logró mantenerse en pie luego de llevarse por el medio un par de mesas, levantó la cara cuyo pómulo reventado dejaba correr una zanja ensangrentada y sonrió prepotente, nunca se le había ocurrido que el pelirrojo golpeara tan fuerte

-¡Gaara!- Naruto corrió hacia su primo siendo atrapado enseguida en un abrazo protector

-¿Estás bien?- los ojos aguamarina se intercalaban entre su asustado prometido y el bastardo Uchiha

-S-si, Gracias- enterró el rostro en el pecho contrario mientras le empuñaba la camisa para aferrarse a él

-Ya oíste Sabaku, está bien, perfectamente. De hecho lo pasábamos estupendo antes de que llegaras…- Gaara apretó un poco más el cuerpo de su pequeño primo mirando rencoroso a ese bastardo. Sasuke se estaba recostado sobre una mesa, con los brazos cruzados y su rostro limpio a excepción del pómulo, su expresión prepotente de costumbre y los ojos fijos en ellos

-Mal nacido…- si no fuese por Naruto ahora mismo estaría asesinando a ese Uchiha

-Gaara por favor sácame de aquí- los pares de ojos negros y agua marino giraron hacia el menor, ya no parecía asustado, apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo mirando a Sasuke con una expresión indescifrable que logró incomodar al moreno

Un instante después Uchiha se hallaba solo en el salón, Gaara guió a su primo fuera, rodeándole la cintura, cuando la puerta se abrió pudo verse a los hermanos mayores Sabaku aun discutiendo contra Jugo y Suigetsu, y Sasuke entendió como era que había burlado la guardia de esos dos

Por encima de todo aquello ahora el moreno presentaba un enorme problema, ya no deseaba un simple recostó con aquel muchachito rubio, aquello sería demasiado pasajero y poco apreciable, deseaba disfrutarlo, lentamente para poder saborear la victoria. Lo consideraba como una retorcida manera de cazar, en el mismo instante en que fue visto con asco su orgullo se vio afectado, nadie le había rechazado antes y mucho menos golpeado para oponérsele a un contacto sexual y eso simplemente le excitó, que fuese prometido de Sabaku y que contara con la protección del mismo sólo agregaba más reto a la cacería para hacerlo más divertido

-Jum…- repasó con los dedos sus labios, recordando aquellos ajenos contra los suyos, tibios, suaves y dulces. Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez saboreando la sangre de la pequeña herida en su labio- Naruto…no sabes lo que te espera…

Las siguientes semanas podría decirse que trascurrieron con tranquilidad, todos los días Naruto esperaba a Gaara junto al casillero del mismo, y si se llegaba a topar con Sasuke o con alguno de sus amigotes estando él solo, simplemente los ignoraba. En una ocasión el Uchiha se atrevió a tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo hacia él, cuando pasaba por el pasillo, pero éste simplemente le sonrió prepotente y le robó un beso fugaz antes de que Gaara apareciera, dejando al rubio confundido

No era que el Uchiha temiese a los Sabaku pero era mil veces más divertido acosar al pequeño prometido del pelirrojo en aquel juego de huidas

En otra ocasión Gaara cegado por los celos y la rabia le gritó a Sasuke lo cerdo y depravado que era al acosar a su prometido, los gritos se escucharon hasta el despacho de la mismísima Tsunade, para cuando la mujer llegó al lugar del alboroto ambos chicos de sexto año se liaban a puñetazos en medio del campus de ciencias. El castigo fue dictado después, al Sabaku se le ordenó permanecer los fines de semana en la biblioteca como asistente del asesor de estudio por un semestre entero, y a Uchiha le tocó quedarse en horas de la tarde en la facultad de medicina cumpliendo el enlistado de tareas pendientes que el profesor Orochimaru se encargaba de jamás dejar vacía

Por supuesto, la rectora sabía del poco agrado que tenía cada muchacho con los castigos que se les asignó, precisamente para castigarles. Sin embargo aquello era una treta, una muy elaborada treta del Uchiha

A la semana escasa, a Naruto tuvieron que llevarlo de improviso a la enfermería, aquella que se ubicaba convenientemente dentro de la facultad de medicina, presentando dolor de estomago severo, afirmaba haber comido en la cafetería el menú diario por lo que no se sabia que pudo causarle tal reacción, mas una inyección suministrada por la enfermera Shizune fue suficiente para que el joven rubio se aliviara. Gaara le fue a visitar al término de las clases de mediodía escuchando atentamente el diagnóstico de la enfermera, ella le pidió que le dejara descansar

- A Naruto-kun le vendría bien un pequeño reposo, Gaara-kun permítale dormir aquí mientras lo mantengo en observación, cuando llegue la hora de cierre de clases de la tarde puede buscarle- fue lo que dijo Shizune y Gaara no tuvo mas opción que obedecer e irse al turno de la tarde

Una hora después Shizune fue llamada porque una alumna de quinto se había intoxicado con químicos mientras pintaba escenografía en el club de teatro y era requerida en el lugar. Inevitablemente Naruto se quedó sólo en la enfermería, justo cuando la facultad de medicina cerraba por ese día y Sasuke Uchiha tenía que acudir a cumplir con su castigo

Cuando el timbre de cierre de la facultad se dejó escuchar, Naruto despertó algo exaltado con un mal presentimiento en el pecho al que trató de no darle importancia, sabiéndose solo salió de la enfermería una vez vestido con el uniforme. Era un poco espeluznante caminar por los pasillos vacíos y silenciosos, pero continuó caminando, si no mal recordaba necesitaba bajar por las escaleras y salir al campus, caminar en dirección a las oficinas y atravesar las canchas deportivas para llegar a los dormitorios, se concentró en recordar como salir de allí, tanto que casi no escuchaba el traquetear de algunos frascos dentro del ultimo salón junto a la escalera, sino hasta que estuvo frente a él

Un instante le invadió la curiosidad pero negó con la cabeza, se giró hacia las escaleras para irse, y ahogo un grito de susto cuando se topo de frente con Uchiha. Parado frente a las escaleras, recostado en el barandal lo miraba de aquella forma lujuriosa y prepotente como siempre que lo acosaba. Naruto dio un paso atrás, ensanchando la sonrisa del moreno, le daba gracia como reaccionaba el pequeño rubio

-Lo encontré…- escucharon desde la puerta del salón y al girarse, Naruto vio al chico de cabello blanco y dientes cerrados que siembre acompañaba al Uchiha

En la mano tenía un frasco de vidrio que lanzaba al aire y atajaba una y otra vez cual pelota de goma –Toma… - le arrojó el frasco a Sasuke por sobre el rubio y se encogió de hombros- iré a llamar a Jugo, el idiota ese se está tardando demasiado… -

Caminó a un lado de los dos, bajando por las escaleras silbando alegremente con las manos en los bolsillos. Una vez solos el silencio se tornó pesado e insoportable, Sasuke no parecía tener intenciones de moverse y Naruto no sabía que hacer

-¿Te doy miedo?...- preguntó el moreno al fin ojeando el frasco

El rubio apretó la mandíbula llevándose las manos en puño al pecho, sus ojos quemando como llamas azules a aquel sujeto que estaba comenzando a odiar de verdad

-¿Eso es un no?...- esta vez rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, jugando con el frasco en la otra mano- tal vez si me temes, eres incapaz de moverte cuando me acerco a ti y no esta tu querido Gaara para cuidarte ¿no es así?

La voz grave y la mirada intimidante de ese sujeto estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo del joven, no podía negar que le tenía cierta repulsión, desde el día que le besó a la fuerza, cultivando ese sentimiento a medida que los acosos se hacían más y más frecuentes, las miradas lascivas, los gestos vulgares, las palabras susurrando cosas indecentes y las notas o mensajes en su casillero y dormitorio. Todo se había desencadenado el día que le contó a Gaara, su prometido fúrico se fue contra el Uchiha y ambos terminaron castigados

Pero algo no andaba bien, Naruto lo sabía. Antes de que las cosas se fueran por otros lados decidió salir corriendo de ahí. Caminó lo mas aprisa que pudo a un lado del moreno tratando de no cruzar mirada con él, colocó el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera tratando de bajar enseguida sintiendo como algo le rodeaba la cintura

-¿Sabías que…? -los vellos rubios se erizaron al sentir el aliento contrario sobre su nuca, llevó las manos al brazo que le aferraba, tratando de soltarse. Enseguida un pañuelo húmedo de olor extraño fue colocado sobre su boca y nariz, obligándolo a respirar aquella sustancia- ¿el cloroformo es un químico que se consigue con facilidad en el laboratorio? ¿y que era usado como anestésico en el campo de la medicina en los años 1847?

Luchaba por quitar aquel pañuelo de su cara, pero el moreno lo presionaba rudamente impidiéndoselo, pataleó desesperado consiguiendo que el brazo en su cintura le apretara hasta que le provocó dolor, sus azules ojos dejaron entonces correr un par de lágrimas antes de cerrarse inconscientes

.

xxxXXXxxx

.

-¡Gaara-kun!- le llamó la enfermera Shizune desde el otro lado del pasillo- que bueno que te encuentro así podremos ir juntos a la enfermería a por Naruto-kun ¿Ne?

El pelirrojo asintió desgarbado echándose el bolso al hombro emprendiendo el camino junto a aquella mujer hacia la enfermería, en el camino se preguntaba como sería el estado en que se encontrara su primo, sabía muy bien la condición que presentaba y pensar que el tiempo se acortara y…

-¡Aah!...- apenas si reaccionó a tiempo para tomar en brazos a la morena cuando ésta desequilibrada, casi y se cae escaleras abajo- L-lo siento Gaara-kun me he enredado con ese pañuelo- apuntó a un pequeño recuadro de tela algo amuñuñado en un costado del escalón

Regresando a la mujer de pie, se agachó a tomar el trapo, tal vez era de alguien que conociera si éste tenia las iniciales bordado, al ver el símbolo Uchiha no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mucho más cuando Shizune tomando previamente el pañuelo mencionó que olía a cloroformo

-que extraño ¿verdad?- ella giró el rostro hacia el muchacho sólo para enterarse que este corría directo a la enfermería

-¡Naruto!...- abrió la cortina que daba privacidad a la camilla en donde sabía se encontraba el chico, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento

-G-gaa… Gaa-ra-kun no está permitido correr por los pasillos…- entró jadeando la morena quedándose estática al ver el reguero de sangre sobre las sabanas de la camilla y…- o por Dios…- corrió hasta el escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marcó un numero mientras se dirigía a la camilla, echando a un lado a Gaara con algo de brusquedad, manteniendo el aurículas entre el hombro y la oreja, procedía a hacer su trabajo- Clínica Konoha, llamo desde el instituto de estudio La Hoja, necesitamos que traigan una ambulancia inmediatamente…

Gaara permanecía quieto, solo viendo el estado de su primo, casi ni escuchaba todo lo que Shizune decía, simplemente se quedo allí, de pie, tratando de entender que pasaba, Naruto está ahí, en la camilla de sabanas revueltas y manchadas de rojo, estaba pálido, frío, no se notaba su respiración, tenía el cuerpo algo cubierto con su camisa escolar rota y abierta, arrugada y sucia, todas sus demás prendas estaban esparcidas por el piso. Las muñecas estaban atadas al cabezal de la camilla con hilos de sutura que se hundían a su piel causando profundas heridas, el labio roto, el pómulo inflamado y los ojos casi cerrados dejando caer lágrimas

-… si ya he llamado para pedir una ambulancia- seguía Shizune hablando, esta vez con Tsunade- Gaara-kun quédate con él, yo iré un segundo abajo para indicarle la dirección a los paramédicos…- la mujer cortó los hilos de las manos, envolviendo las muñecas rápidamente con unas gasas para salir corriendo de la enfermería

El pelirrojo reaccionó entonces, colocándose a un lado de su primo tocándole el rostro con cuidado, tratando de saber como se encontraba

-Naruto…- sintió el escozor de las primeras lágrimas en años en los ojos, pero luchó contra ellas, evitando que salieran – Amor responde…- se sentó en la camilla, tomó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos apretándolo todo lo que podía sin lastimarlo- ¿Qué paso?... ¡¿Qué Demonios paso?- gritó luchando nuevamente contra el llanto

-Gaara…- escuchó en un susurro notando como una pequeña mano acariciaba su rostro

El pelirrojo se separo de él, viendo con dolor como los ojos azules, cansados y tristes, trataban de enfocarlo

-¿Qué paso?- repitió tomando la pequeña mano con la suya, entrelazando los dedos- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Quién te ha lastimado así?- apretó los labios, Naruto negaba forzando una sonrisa mientras atraía sus entrelazadas manos hasta su pecho

-ya no importa… él… él me ha tocado antes que tu… me ha tocado Gaara… me ha usado - habló en medio del llanto que luchaba por contener, sus lagrimas resbalando por las canelas mejillas, rompiendo el corazón del pelirrojo- no soy… digno de ti ahora…- olvidó la sonrisa dejando caer las lagrimas a borbotones escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su primo- ¡no podré casarme contigo!, me han usado como a una perra Gaara…no podré… no soy ya digno de ti…

Se unió al llanto del pequeño, abrazándolo aun más, tratando de comprender como alguien podría lastimar de aquella manera a un ser tan frágil e inocente como Naruto. Resistió las ganas de gritar como lo hacía su primo, tenía que permanecer firme, si se desmoronaba él también, no habría forma de sacar a Naruto de aquel estado

-Dime su nombre…- gruño conteniendo su rabia

- no vale de nada… -

-¡Dímelo!- grito mirando fijamente los ojos azules

-Uchiha… Sasuke…- respondió con tristeza casi al tiempo que unas manos desconocidas le sostuvieron mientras apartaban al pelirrojo de él

Los paramédicos ingresaron al lugar, e interfirieron haciendo lo suyo, en un suspiro ya estaba dentro de la ambulancia siendo llevado a la clínica Konoha

-Llamaré a sus representantes, tienen que saber de esto - escuchó hablar a Tsunade, Shizune comenzaba a sucumbir ante la situación ahora que el estudiante de cuarto no estaba y Gaara permanecía serio mirando al piso- Sabaku será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio

No se dijo más, tarde aquel día la familia Uzumaki recibió una llamada del instituto de estudio La Hoja informándoles que Naruto Uzumaki había sido llevado de emergencia a la clínica Konoha, se enterarían después de boca del mismísimo director del hospital, Hiruzen Sarutobi, viéndolo más correcto informarles él mismo a tan prestigiada familia de nobles, que su hijo había sido sujeto de abuso y violación, por sobre toda la angustia y coraje que conllevó recibir la noticia también fue un gran impacto saber la consecuencia que acarreaba. Kushina estaba devastada, no paró de llorar durante horas en la habitación donde residía su hijo, rezándoles a todos los santos y culpándose de todo. Minato por otro lado se hallaba en un estado de cólera contenido, por primera vez en quince años, desde el nacimiento de su hijo probó un cigarrillo, al que luego le siguió una caja entera, buscando serenar su mente para poder pensar, claro que era duro estarse tranquilo con su único hijo dentro de la habitación de una cínica de cuyo interior no paraban de oírse los lamentos de su esposa

A la brevedad la familia Sabaku se presentó con ellos, poniendo a disposición todo su apoyo y cuanta ayuda pudieran brindarles. Sin embargo, el menor hijo no se apareció, Gaara no estaba en el instituto La Hoja cuando fueron por él, los Uzumaki pensaron de ello lo peor, después de todo, posiblemente el pelirrojo estuviera consternado porque su futuro prometido ya fue despojado de su dignidad, no valía nada ahora

-Minato, yo… sé muy bien lo que estarás pensando de Gaara pero créeme, ni a él ni a nosotros nos importa lo ocurrido, el joven Naruto continua siendo el futuro prometido de mi hijo- le hablaba Tadashi Sabaku el padre de familia, sentándose a su lado, pasando un brazo en son de apoyo, sobre los hombros de un destrozado Minato

-No digas eso Tadashi, sabes tan bien como yo lo que esto le ha hecho a nuestros hijos y lo que nuestra sociedad establece…- una tensa pausa sucedió del hombre quien luchaba contra las lagrimas- un consorte despojado de pureza es lo mismo que un sirviente sin valor…

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de tu propio hijo Minato?- gruño escandalizada Karura, noble esposa del patriarca Sabaku- el Joven Naruto es un caballerito en todos los aspectos posibles, pasarían años antes de que apareciera otro consorte mas digno para nuestro Gaara -

-lo que ha pasado hoy es algo que se escapa de la voluntad de tu hijo, Naruto siente un gran respeto hacia su prometido y guarda mucha lealtad a su compromiso, lo mismo se puede decir de Gaara- continuó Tadashi, incorporándose para tomar las manos de su esposa y presentarles cara al líder Uzumaki- ¿acaso le negaras a Gaara su derecho como prometido?

-si él no esta aquí ahora se sobreentiende lo que desea…- respondió, encendiendo otro cigarrillo- no pretendo negarle nada al Joven Gaara, fue él quien desposo a Naruto en primer lugar, solo pienso que él estaría en todo su derecho de romper su compromiso dadas las circunstancias…- terminó, soltando una nubecilla de humo por la nariz

-de acuerdo… pactemos esto- habló Karura, retirando de un rápido movimiento el cigarrillo de la boca del rubio, lanzándolo lejos con una expresión de asco- dejemos esto en manos de nuestros hijos, que sean ellos los que hablen y decidan si el compromiso sigue o no en pie, pero permíteme afirmarte algo Minato, Gaara no le dará la espalda al Joven Naruto… - y colocando las manos en su pecho concluyó- ya que el amor verdadero no se rompe tan fácilmente -

Ante aquellas palabras el hombre no pudo decir ni agregar nada mas, sólo pudo soltar un largo suspiro de rendición antes de incorporarse y cerrar la discusión con un apretón de manos hacia el líder Sabaku. Una media hora después, Kushina y Karura se retiraban a la cafetería de la clínica, siendo la castaña quien tratara de animar a su deprimida amiga. Minato ingresó a la habitación donde permanecía su pequeño y frágil hijo, y tuvo que contenerse usando todo su autocontrol y vieja crianza fuertemente arraigada en su formación de caballero, para no romperse a llorar allí mismo, ponerse destruir cuanto estuviera a su alcance y gritar como un corriente campesino. La antes preciosa estampa de Naruto se veía tan rota y pisoteada que si no fuera porque él mismo, su padre, le había visto crecer, no creería que se tratara de la misma grácil y feliz criatura que naciera de su amor con Kushina. Y así, ante el dolor de un padre por su hijo, cayó pesadamente sobre la silla a un lado de la camilla, tomando una de las lastimadas manos entre las más grandes suyas, pidiendo mil veces perdón por no haberlo protegido, aun cuando nadie hubiera podido evitar aquel premeditado horror, era de esperarse que naciera dentro de su pecho la ácida y quemante culpa

Cuando llegara la medianoche, un desarreglado Gaara no Sabaku entraba a la clínica, parecía un muerto viviente, pero para sorpresa de sus padres, no apestaba a alcohol, como se adivinaba desde la distancia, Tadashi intuyó que su joven hijo se había ido a algún sitio a descargar su furia, y comprendiendo sus razones no lo molestó en ningún momento. El pelirrojo tomó lugar junto a su prometido en la habitación, velando su sueño a pesar que él mismo parecía infinitamente agotado, y para asombro de ambos pares de padres, no se separó en ningún momento del lastimado doncel a lo largo de toda la noche

Y al llegar la mañana, cuando un débil Naruto de ralentizados sentidos se despertó, fue Gaara el primero en abrazarle con dulzura, en colmarlo de de besos y expresar su infinito alivio en palabras algo incoherentes pero rebosantes de alegría. El resto de la familia se unió después, los Uzumaki no tardaron en saturar a su pequeño hijo con un Sin fin de palabras que iban desde lo referente a la preocupación hasta a la alegría más pura, los Sabaku también le prestaron su tiempo y aunque no fueron tan efusivos a Naruto le llegó su preocupación y también sus palabras de aliento. Lo más doloroso llegó al nuevo anochecer, cuando los prometidos se hallaban solos luego que el doctor Sarutobi les presentara la información referente al caso del joven doncel

El viejo doctor les había comunicado todo, desde cuales fueron las heridas y lesiones a tratar una vez ingresado Naruto a la clínica, hasta el resultado de las pruebas que se le realizaran momentos después a su tratamiento. Una profunda limpieza interna y un incomodo tratamiento de inyecciones que ya se había iniciado, garantizaban que el pequeño no quedara embarazado de su abusador, también se habían recogido muestras de semen para la identificación del mismo, exámenes que por el momento aun no daban resultados, pero una vez que estuviera en manos de Minato, seria una mortal prueba para arruinar la existencia del que había osado tocar a su hijo, sin mencionar que los Sabaku también planeaban presentar cargos, y sumado el comité del instituto La Hoja, seria imposible que el culpable no hallara justicia tras las rejas, quien sabe si algo peor

Informar que Naruto había sido despojado de su virginidad fue algo innecesario pero obligatorio de decir, y por más doloroso que fuera de aceptar también fue aclarado que la antes inconsistente salud del muchacho había sido gravemente afectada y por consiguiente sus contados años de vida se reducían drásticamente. Fue un golpe muy duro para todos, aun mas para la comprometida pareja, pero el silencio se impuso cuando la quebradiza voz del doncel preguntó en medio de las voces adultas

-¿Cuándo termina el tratamiento con inyecciones?- Sarutobi guardó silencio, mirando al pequeño en la camilla con evidente preocupación, sin embargo era su deber como medico responder

- En una semana -

-¿Y cuándo estarán listos mis órganos para una gestación?- preguntó de nuevo, haciendo tragar saliva a más de uno en la pequeña habitación, claro que nadie abrió la boca para replicar, no era su derecho, era el de Naruto

-C-con el debido reposo… en un mes posterior a la finalización del tratamiento- estaba a punto de agregar que aquello que pensaba era prácticamente un suicidio pero Kushina le pidió silencio con la mirada, teniendo que tragarse sus palabras después

-un mes y una semana…- susurró el chico, con los ojos cerrados- ¿podrían dejarnos solos?-

Y allí estaban, Gaara sentado en la camilla sosteniendo a su pequeño primo en los brazos, mientras éste lloraba sin hacer un sólo sonido, su respiración tranquila engañaría a quien sea que no fuera el propio pelirrojo, que sentía la humedad en sus ropas, pero al cabo de unos minutos por fin reunió las fuerzas necesarias para hablar

-no te pediría esto si no estuviera realmente seguro Gaara- susurró sin apartarse de su refugio- no aceptare que sea un desconocido, quiero que seas tú, siempre has sido tú…

-¿de que estas hablando?

-se que nuestro compromiso esta anulado, pero por favor… yo aun quiero cumplir parte de mi sueño… Gaara te lo ruego… aun quiero a mi bebé

-todo sigue igual que antes- tomó el rostro hoy más recuperado y compuesto del rubio y besó sus temblosos labios como muestra de sus palabras- te prometí que formaríamos una familia y eso es lo que haremos

-Gaara... tu… tu te mereces algo mejor…- susurró derramando nuevas lagrimas que fueron retiradas al instante por el pelirrojo

- No hay nada que sería mejor para mí, tú eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz -

- P-pero… lo que paso… -

- Eso no importa, nada de lo que ha pasado importa…- con infinita delicadeza, tomó el cuerpo de su prometido en brazos cargándolo y separándole de la camilla, comenzando a girar acompasadamente por la habitación - seré yo el que te reciba en el altar, seré yo el que te acepte ante Dios, seré yo quien baile a tu lado en nuestra fiesta y el que te lleve de luna de miel al lugar del mundo que tu desees, seré yo el que te tome lentamente y con amor, con quien compartas lecho en nuestra primera noche, será mía la esencia que crecerá en tu seno, quien será el padre de ese niño y quién les protegerá no importa lo que pase, y definitivamente seré yo el que sostenga tu mano el día que dejes este mundo- Naruto lloraba en sus brazos, pero rodeaba el cuello de su prometido con mucho cariño escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras- no hay lugar en nuestras vidas para ese bastardo, lo que ha hecho no tiene perdón, pero no permitas que también te arrebate tus sueños, no dejes que esto se entrometa en nuestras vidas ni en nuestra felicidad -

-Gaara…- con una mirada intensa de sus preciosos ojos azules el pequeño doncel miró fijamente al pelirrojo, sus ojos aguamarina retenían tantos sentimientos que al principio le costó descifrarlos, pero luego pudo verlos con claridad, todos los sentimientos de amor y entrega que su primo guardaba para él y solo para él, y pudo estar seguro que no habría nada sobre la tierra capaz de hacer que Gaara cambiara de opinión, y eso no hizo más que conmover al joven prometido, quien aceptando las palabras del pelirrojo cerró los ojos para besarlo - Te Amo…- el mayor sonrío complacido estrechando aún más el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, haciéndolo girar una vez mas

-lo se, yo también te amo…- Naruto sonrío para él y se acurrucó en su brazos disfrutando del lento bamboleo, y como si fuera un niño pequeño se quedó dormido, arrullado por su prometido quien lo depositó en la camilla y le cobijó con cariño, besando su frente y ubicándose en la silla, listo para pasar otra noche en vela, cuidando el sueño del pequeño

.

Continuara…

.

.

xxxXXXxxx

.

Lista la entrega de la primera parte, en la continuación se sabrá que hizo Sasuke para dejar así a mi pobre Naru-chan (Jubi: en otras palabras el lemon viene para el próximo capitulo) Cállate eso es confidencial! Cof cof*…. Se agradecen **REVIEWS!** Sino no subiré nada!

Nos leemos! Sayoooooooo \_^o^_/


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola aki el final de este fic! Como lo prometi, lemon! La respuesta a sus reviews estan abajo, gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios! n_n y sin mas a leer!

.

Míralo Nada Más

.

Estaba en su dormitorio que con algo de "insistencia" había logrado conservar para él solo, privilegiado, teniendo en cuenta que todos los alumnos sin excepción tendrían que compartir habitación con uno o dos compañeros más. Tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y la vista clavada en el techo, meditaba un poco, recordando su triunfo de hace dos días con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, no había momento alguno en toda su vida mas placentero que ese día, repasó con la lengua todo su labio inferior, tratando de rememorar exactamente la delicia de aquellos dulces labios contra los suyos

_Lo había arrastrado de regreso a la enfermería, tumbándolo sobre la camilla sin delicadeza alguna, urgido y excitado. Naruto aun estaba adormilado y sabiendo que poco era el tiempo del que disponía se apresuró a sacarle el calzado siguiendo con los pantalones, se encontraba liándose con los primeros botones de la camisa cuando las acaneladas piernas entre las cuales se encontraba empezaron a forcear con poca coordinación, el rubio se estaba despertando y luchaba como podía por sacarse de encima a ese patán enfermo, que ahora se le echaba encima con fuerza bruta ahogándolo con un beso que incluía su lengua y dientes. Asustado al sentir como el mayor perdiendo la paciencia le abría la camisa a estirones, los botones saltando en todas direcciones, Naruto logró despertarse del todo y rápidamente le lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. La cara de Sasuke quedo ladeada a un lado y permaneció así unos segundos, cosa que el menor trató de aprovechar para salir corriendo, lo que no esperó fue que el otro le regresara el ataque, un fuertísimo golpe que le azotó contra la camilla, dejándolo atontado y muy adolorido, jamás le habían tratado así. Con su resistencia detenida el moreno aprovechó de buscar algo con que atar a su presa, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos hilos de sutura, desconocía que tan resistentes podían llegar a ser estos pero tenían que bastar por el momento, llevando ambos brazos del menor hasta el cabezal, rápidamente los ató y siguió con su cometido, por fin pudo probar esos deseados labios, importándole muy poco el sabor de la sangre que brotaba de ellos_

Si, habían sido los labios más perfectos que probara nunca, pero también recordaba el resto de ese acanelado cuerpo, nada podría compararse nunca con esa figura tan hermosa

_-¡Déjame!- gritaba él luchando contra sus ataduras tan pronto se recobrara del golpe recibido_

_Ignorándolo, por completo, Sasuke siguió saboreando ese terso cuello, llenándolo de chupetones y mordiscos que hacían gritar de dolor al otro, bajando luego a su pecho donde atacó sin compasión los rosados pezones, sus manos tocaban toda la piel canela que encontraban, estaba fascinado con aquella suave textura, cual piel de melocotón, y esos firmes muslos, que toqueteaba sin cansancio, a pesar que trataban de separarlo y alejarlo no representaban una gran resistencia para él, tocó la baja espalda, deleitado con las delicada curvatura, que se arqueaba tan sensualmente cuando trataba de separarse de sus manos, y lo mejor de todo, las redondeadas nalgas, firmes y bonitas, se sentían tibias bajo sus manos, todo, todo ese ser era perfecto, sus ansias por tocarlo entero le llevaron a arañarlo con saña, quería tenerlo todo de él _

Todo de él se dijo entonces, pero le quedó muy claro que aquello no podría ser posible cuando aquella linda boquita le escupiera todas las palabras ofensivas que pudo recordar, Naruto se le había resistido en todo momento, a pesar de estar atado, para Sasuke "tener" al jovencito no le había parecido del todo complaciente, y no tenía que ver con ningún aspecto físico, era algo mas bien referente al orgullo, jamás se quejaría del contacto sexual que tuvieron eso sí…

_Gritó muy fuerte cuando le invadiera con los dedos, pero como había estado haciendo desde la última media hora hizo oídos sordos y continúo con su tarea, tenía que reconocerle a ese pequeño testarudo la tenacidad con la que se le resistía, antes llegó a pensar que aquella resistencia tan férrea se desvanecería tan pronto como sus hábiles manos empezaran a brindarle placer, pero ya habían llegado tan lejos y aun en este punto Naruto se negaba a él. El rostro del pequeño estaba bañado en lagrimas, su llanto contenido le hacia hipar cada poco tiempo, pero aun así continuaba retorciéndose contra el cuerpo que tenía encima, no podía permitir que aquello pasara, no cuando estaba comprometido y a pocos meses de casarse_

_-¡Aléjate de mi!- gritaba arqueando la espalda mientras él tocaba un interior, presionando su punto, estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo- ¡Basta asqueroso cerdo!_

_-Asqueroso cerdo ¿eh?- gruñó enterrando los dígitos con más fuerza, haciendo al otro sollozar impotente- ¿Por qué no paras de luchar y disfrutas de esto? Sé que te gusta…- susurró cerca de su cara, listo para besarlo nuevamente, y el rubio lleno de asco le escupió el rostro para total asombro de Sasuke _

_-En tus sueños poco hombre…- espetó antes de revolverse con demasiada violencia sin importarle que el hilo de sutura se le enterrara en las muñecas_

_Con tantos movimientos frenéticos, Naruto logró alcanzar el torso del moreno con un rodillazo, dejando al aun atónito muchacho sin aire, los dedos que le invadían fueron retirados al instante para que el otro pudiera sostenerse el estomago, doblado hacia delante sobre el pecho de su presa_

_-¡Eres un sucio depravado que no entiende de principios! – Gritó, sin importarle las miradas furiosas del moreno- ¡Mi cuerpo ha de ser tomado solo por mi prometido, muestra de mi entrega y compromiso! ¡No por un desgraciado con problemas hormonales!_

_-Así que eres virgen, ya decía yo que eras demasiado estrecho…- comentó limpiándose con el antebrazo la saliva de su mejilla_

_-¡Por supuesto que soy virgen! ¡He de resguardar mi dignidad y valor para Gaara!- al ver como el moreno se le encimaba nuevamente regresó a los forcejeos- ¡Apártate simio repugnante!_

_-Creo que necesitas aprender lo que es un verdadero hombre antes de que desperdicies tu vida junto a ese pelirrojo imbécil- susurraba lentamente como un siseo venenoso mientras forzaba las piernas ajenas a separarse _

_-Tu no eres ni la cuarta parte de hombre que es él… ¡Solo eres basura!- le retó, ganándose otro puñetazo directo en su ojo derecho, esta vez la sacudida y el dolor le dejaron sin sentido durante varios segundos, cosa que Sasuke no desperdició_

_-Observa como esta basura te tomará ahora…- y sin mar le penetró _

No había podido evitar calentarse ante el recuerdo, su cuerpo hormigueaba ardoroso y no se tardó nada en despertar, ¡Rayos!, si es que recordar nada mas el momento que pudo poseerle le ponía a hervir la sangre y disparaba su corazón como loco. Fue algo que hizo sin pensar tenia que admitir, cuando le escuchó rebajarle a menos que basura su cuerpo se movió solo, simplemente le calló con aquel golpe y le abrió las piernas para hundirse entre ellas como tanto había deseado, lo que vino después fue tan… excitante…

_Respiraba a grandes bocanadas, el placer que recorría su cuerpo era tan intenso que incluso llego a creer que se correría allí mismo sin apenas haberse movido un centímetro. Naruto se había tensado como la cuerda de un violín, conteniendo los alaridos de dolor mordiendo su labio inferior tan fuertemente que sangraba, estiraba con tal fuerza de sus ataduras que éstas se habían hundido aun más en la carne de sus muñecas y ahora estas sangraban copiosamente, sus piernas no respondían debido al dolor de su zona baja y su interior escocia de los mil demonios, luchaba contra las lagrimas que insistentes recorrían sus mejillas y no pudo hacer nada más que esconder sus ojos bajo el flequillo de sus rubios cabellos, pero el dolor que vino después fue insoportable, cuando Sasuke comenzó a embestirlo como a una puta barata, susurrando su placer con palabras obscenas, y cuchicheando vulgaridades en su oído, para el moreno aquello era como estar en el cielo, jamás había disfrutado tanto, con ninguno de sus ligues de fin de semana ni con ninguna ramera costosa comprada, era un placer tan grande y enfermizo que se sintió igual a un demonio tomando lo prohibido, lo inalcanzable, y así, teniendo a su presa entre sus afiladas garras se supo ganador de algo ajeno, tomado por la fuerza, y no pudo sino sentirse desbordado por ello _

_No llego a oír de su presa sino un par de roncos gruñidos de dolor, el chico estaba decidido a no darle la satisfacción de escucharlo gemir, y eso le ofendió de cierto modo, sin embargo ambos podían jugar el mismo juego, un tira y afloja no sonaba para nada aburrido y decidido a escuchar los alaridos de "placer" que el rubio estaba conteniendo se empeño en ser mas rápido en su cogida, imprimiendo fuerza a sus caderas, aferrando con las uñas las piernas temblorosas para afianzarse de ellas, sus jadeos parecían los de un perro ansioso y su rostro se peleaba por estar en muchos sitios a la vez, no sabia si succionar el cuello canela o morder los rotos labios para exigir un beso, lamer el pecho que aun se agitaba por el llanto retenido o simplemente lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás preso de su placer, solo quería mas, sentirse mas adentro, mas complacido, reclamar al pequeño con mas fuerza, mas rapidez, llegar a lo mas profundo de su cuerpo para así tener todo de él _

_Lo que no notó fue que su victima ya había cedido ante el dolor y el sufrimiento, la tortura le había rodeado, robándole la conciencia, arrastrando sus sentidos lo mas lejos posible, retrayéndose del exterior, ya no podía sentir nada, no escuchaba mas que un zumbido lejano, ni siquiera sabia si respiraba o no, era como si se hubiera desecho de su cuerpo, lentamente fue perdiéndose a si mismo hasta terminar inconsciente, sus ojos cerrándose solos, pero sin dejar de expulsar sus lagrimas de dolor, sus miembros colapsaron contra la camilla y su cabeza se ladeó a un lado hasta reposarla en uno de sus atados brazos. Para cuando Sasuke alcanzara su clímax dentro del cuerpo ajeno, Naruto ya parecía enteramente una rota muñeca de porcelana_

Dejó que un largo gruñido se le colara entre los dientes fuertemente apretados mientras su cuerpo se relajaba sobre la cama, la sensación del orgasmo aun recorriendo cada uno de sus nervios y quería que ésta se prolongara lo más posible, luego tendría tiempo de ir al baño, asearse y cambiar las sabanas. Era algo denigrante tener que llegar al punto de tocarse a si mismo ante los recuerdos de hace dos días, si bien podría recurrir a alguno de los muchos contactos que esperaban por una noche con él en su móvil, pero realmente no lo quería, taparían sus memorias frescas con el acto junto otra persona, confundiría los olores, las texturas y las formas de otro cuerpo, y él deseaba conservar todo en su mente sin ninguna alteración. Podía recordar todo, su piel, sus labios, sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, su calor, incluso… incluso su silueta desmadejada sobre las sabanas antes de marcharse…

_Estaba recostado sobre el pecho del rubio tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, sentía el corazón en los oídos y una fuerte horda de choques eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo, los retazos del placer que momentos antes alcanzaran su cima, no supo si pasaron unos pocos segundos o varios minutos lo cierto era que le tomó su tiempo recuperar la coordinación de su mente con el cuerpo, cuando estuvo mas consiente de lo que lo rodaba inhaló profundamente, experimentando la alegría de una victoria, una gran victoria, se permitió descansar un poco ahora que ese terco rubio por fin se quedara quieto, cerrando los ojos ansioso por sentir ese "acercamiento" entre cuerpo y cuerpo que siempre existía luego de cada encuentro sexual, percibir con su cuerpo al otro, el mismo corazón acelerado, la misma respiración agitada, el sudor compartido de sus pieles y los temblores del placer causando vibraciones que el contrario percibía claramente, pero… no logró sentir nada de eso_

_Alzándose sobre sus brazos fijó sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre el cuerpo contrario, antes no había escuchado más que un débil latido de aquel pecho que casi ni se movía, solo lo imperceptible que demostraba su casi nula respiración, todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban abandonadas a la posición que quedaran cuando perdiera la conciencia, los ojos aun derramaban lagrimas que regaban la sangre del pómulo derecho por toda la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello, las muñecas seguían sangrando, cosa que hasta el momento notaba el moreno, al separarse un poco más un reguero de sangre y semen se apreciaban desparramados por las sabanas entre las piernas arañadas que tintaban también de rojo las sabanas allí donde tocaban, el antes tibio cuerpo estaba frío como el de un muerto, pálido y marcado, despojado de la hermosura que le había atraído, siendo reemplazada por una belleza muy distinta, una imagen que recordaba más a la dulce muerte_

_Asustado por aquella visión se apartó de la cama rápidamente sin saber qué hacer, dio vueltas por la estancia primero que nada vistiéndose, acercándose una y otra vez a la camilla pero sin lograr hacer nada productivo, ¿Qué haría ahora?, no había contado con que el chico terminase en esas condiciones, se había imaginado al rubio retorciéndose de la culpabilidad por haber disfrutado entre sus brazos y engañar a su prometido, tras lo que luego quedarían en no decir nada a nadie y así se marcharían cada uno por su lado, teniendo entonces entre las manos la excusa perfecta para poder acostarse con el pequeño doncel una y otra y otra vez si le daba la grandísima gana, solo tenía que amenazarlo con decir toda la verdad al mapache sin cejas y ¡listo!, ganaría una noche entre las piernas de esa fierecilla, pero ahora… tragando saliva y culpando a la debilidad de ese entupido rubio se acercó a él y con algo parecido a la sensación de estar tocando algo indeseado movió lo que quedaba de la camisa destrozada para cubrirlo aunque fuera un poco, estaba por ir a buscar algo con lo que cortar los hilos de sutura cuando el timbre de cierre general se escuchó a lo lejos, no podía quedarse ni un segundo mas, rápidamente tiró de la cortina para cubrir la camilla y corrió fuera de la enfermería, bajando las escaleras de la facultad de medicina lanzando un silbido hacia Suigetsu y Jugo que le esperaban a un lado de las puertas para atraer su atención y así retirarse rápidamente _

A pesar de lo terrible que se veía el chico cuando dejó la enfermería estaba seguro que ahora estaba perfectamente bien, Karin le había comentado que escuchó al consejo y Tsunade discutir a puertas cerradas en las oficinas centrales la condición del rubio becado, fue trasladado a la clínica Konoha donde se le tratara, y permaneciera internado hasta el momento, apostaba lo que fuera a que el pequeño asustadizo estaría poniendo las mil y un excusas para no regresar al instituto, temiendo toparse con su persona, sólo era cuestión de tiempo a que regresara, estaba seguro de que el chico no lo delataría bajo el miedo de que le volviera a tomar en algún pasillo desierto, cosa que estaba queriendo hacer realmente y con urgencia

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama para tomar una ducha, al terminar, apenas si logró colocarse unos pantalones y camiseta cuando tocaron la puerta insistentemente, maldiciendo se acercó a ella rumiando algo acerca de que si se trataba de Suigetsu, Karin o Jugo les haría pedazos allí mismo, pero lo que encontró al abrir la puerta no pudo estar más lejos de lo que esperaba. Un par de oficiales de la comisaría local fueron los primeros que vio, tras ellos un sujeto castaño con traje elegante custodiado por dos escoltas igualmente trajeados imponiéndose en una altura casi absurda, firmes como columnas de concreto

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó el oficial de la izquierda apuntándolo con una linterna, ya que la habitación estaba a oscuras

-¿para qué lo quiere?- contestó de malas cubriendo la luz que le punzaba en los ojos con la palma de la mano

-estamos aquí para llevarlo a la comisaría bajo una demanda legal, se le acusa de violación al joven Naruto Uzumaki, esta usted arrestado- le habló el mismo oficial mientras su compañero ingresaba a su habitación, ubicándose a sus espaldas, cogiendo luego uno de sus brazos, cerrando unas esposas alrededor de su muñeca pasando rápidamente a la otra- tiene derecho a guardar silencio, así como derecho a un abogado, si no cuenta con uno el gobierno le cederá uno para la defensa de su caso, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra

-¿Qué qué? ¡Hey suélteme! No pueden llevarme así como así- gritaba forcejeando con el oficial que le empujaba por la espalda

-tenemos pruebas certificadas por la Clínica Konoha de que ha sido usted el responsable por los daños y maltratos del heredero Uzumaki, también tenemos el testimonio de varias personas que le vieron entrar y salir de la facultad en las misma hora que el joven Uzumaki fue hallado en la enfermería, no se resista y venga con nosotros por favor

El alboroto creado por los gritos del moreno y las voces fuertes de los oficiales despertaron a la mayoría de los jóvenes que descansaban en los dormitorios del mismo pasillo, a puertas abiertas muchos se asomaban para ver lo que ocurría, ver al popular y respetado Sasuke Uchiha ser arrastrado por el corredor a manos de un par de oficiales y seguidos por un tipo castaño escoltado por dos estatuas humanas había creado un ambiente cargado de murmullos más y más audibles. Todos se preguntaban que había pasado y fue necesaria la intervención de un par de profesores en turno para regresar a la curiosa masa de jóvenes a sus habitaciones

Aquella noche fue la primera de muchas para el joven Uchiha, que tuvo que pasar frío dentro de una celda, estando detenido en la comisaría, había llamado a Itachi, su hermano mayor, con la llamada que tenía derecho de hacer, pidiéndole ayuda, éste no tardó en responder diciendo que llegaría en el primer vuelo que le llevara desde Konoha Este al interior, puesto que su familia no vivía en el centro de ciudad, llegando a la comisaría día y medio más tarde seguido de cerca por sus padres, día y medio que le habían dejado con pocas horas de sueño y sin una ducha lo que le hacía ver realmente demacrado. Mikoto, su madre gritó con furia a los oficiales a cargo, quejándose de las condiciones en las que retenían a su hijo, sin embargo no fue escuchada, y mientras ella se liaba en una disputa verbal bastante larga con el oficial encargado, Fugaku, su padre, e Itachi pedían saber cuales eran los cargos por los que estaba acusado el joven Uchiha. Tan pronto como fue procesada su petición fueron citados a un despacho privado en las oficinas de la comisaría donde dos parejas les aguardaban junto a un testigo, un notario, un par de abogados y el comandante de la policía de Konoha en persona

Enterarse de boca de uno de los abogados que Sasuke había sido acusado de violación estupro a un chico de 15 años, violencia y maltratos que resultaran en el decaimiento critico de la salud del chico, acoso y amenaza, y empleo de químicos como droga para el sometimiento del joven y posteriormente proceder al abuso. Mostraron la evidencia principal, muestras de semen analizadas e identificadas bajo el nombre Sasuke Uchiha, procedimiento que se llevó a cabo en la Clínica Konoha y certificada por las mismas, así como una larga lista de testimonios de distintas personas e incluso autoridades del instituto la Hoja que afirmaban haber visto al moreno en la facultad de medicina a la hora exacta en que fue hallado el Joven Naruto en condiciones deplorables, también se les entregó una capeta algo rellena con notas y mensajes escritos con la letra de Sasuke, todas sugestivas y llenas de frases con sentido de acoso, y también se les permitió escuchar una grabación del trío amigos de Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo quienes habían sido encontrados culpables por sus actos de complicidad con las acciones del moreno, confesando claramente que ellos ayudaron a Sasuke a lograr su cometido bajo las especificaciones ya comprobadas, sus confesiones a cambio de castigos menos severos por su complicidad. Agregado el hecho de la condición noble del joven ultrajado, así como su compromiso y recetada enfermedad congénita que le tenia los días contados, ahora reducidos drásticamente por la violencia extrema a la que fue sometido, Sasuke no tenía la menor oportunidad de escaparse a una vida temprana tras las rejas

Y lo primero que hizo Fugaku al ver a su hijo cara a cara luego de escuchar todo lo que había hecho, fue cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo, estaban jodidos, realmente jodidos, ellos que eran una familia bien acaudalada y con una reputación que mantener en el mercado y las industrias, estaban ahora ante una gruesa nube oscura que les ensuciaría la imagen hasta volverla negra, la vergüenza a su apellido, y la decepción como padre destrozando los nervios del patriarca Uchiha, las familias Uzumaki y Sabaku exigían una indemnización de millones que les dejarían contra la espada y la pared y fue tarde para evitar que la noticia se hiciera pública, tal y como estaban las cosas sería un milagro si industrias Uchiha siguiera en pie luego de todo aquel fiasco

Tan solo medio mes después el juicio de Sasuke fue llevado a cabo y su caso cerrado con una sentencia de veintisiete años en prisión, teniendo dieciocho años todo el peso de la ley había caído sobre él, sometido además a tres años de servicio social acabada su estancia en prisión, se le entregó además una orden de restricción que le impedía acercarse a mas de cien metros del joven Uzumaki y cualquier miembro de su familia, resultando en caso de irrumpir esta norma en una multa severa, bajo cargos de acoso, violencia tanto física como sexual y maltrato psicológico, la familia Uchiha tuvo que pagar una exorbitante suma de dinero para solventar las indemnizaciones hechas por las familias del joven afectado, responder ante la prensa y enfrentar las discusiones empresariales que pedían su destitución como líderes de compañías, un verdadero caos

Aunque ahora, dos meses y medio después del fatídico día del abuso, separados de aquellas noticias y escándalos, por fin la joven pareja comprometida llevaban a cabo su boda en Suna, tierra natal de la familia Sabaku y ubicación de su residencia, aquella entregada por la misma familia como regalo de bodas, la celebración fue sencilla y en compañía solo de los más allegados, sin periodistas ni cámaras, solo la del fotógrafo encargado de plasmar el evento en magníficas imágenes para recordar la dicha de aquel día, los padres del doncel estaban radiantes y orgullosos, su rubio hijo se había recuperado rápidamente, luciendo encantador e imposiblemente bello con su traje de bodas blanco y aunque sabían que su salud podría inclinar la balanza de su vida en algunos años, preferían olvidarse de ello y ver como su hijo danzaba el primer baile feliz junto a su esposo, si Naruto era feliz, ellos no eran quienes para interferir en su felicidad. Poco tiempo después, un mes aproximadamente, un orgulloso Gaara no Sabaku comunicaba a sus familiares sus deseos a presentarse en un brindis privado en su casa, donde con el pecho hinchado y mirada radiante comunicaba que su esposo estaba esperando un hijo fruto de su amor, los desmayos y las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar manifestándose en fuertes palmadas en la espalda del padre y muchos achuchones al embarazado. Naruto sonreía, lentamente estaba logrando su sueño, olvidándose por completo de aquel moreno, de Uchiha Sasuke

.

xxxXXXxxx

.

.

Tres años después…

.

Hoy era día de visitas pero realmente no deseaba ver a nadie, el día anterior había sido blanco de uno de los grupos de la prisión quienes le habían soltado una de las más grandes golpizas hasta la fecha, si bien que golpe tras golpe había aprendido que dentro de una prisión se recibía al ladrón, al traficante y al asesino como a un héroe y al violador como a un saco de boxeo. Pero no tenía importancia ya, ante los gritos fuertes del guardia tuvo que incorporarse del camastro de su celda y sosteniéndose el costado adolorido fue guiado por pasillos que se sabía de memoria hasta la habitación de visitas. Casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver a Gaara no Sabaku esperándole en la mesa en lugar de su hermano o sus padres. Con torpeza tomó asiento y espero a que el pelirrojo hablara, él realmente no tenía nada que decir, ¿que podía comunicarle de todos modos? "Hey lamento haber tomado a la fuerza a tu prometido, es que tenia un culo espectacular y no me resistí, además lamento también el lío de las notas que le dejaba en el casillero y en su recamara, y no olvides pasar por alto que casi lo mato por un desangramiento. Ahora que lo he dicho, vamos… olvidemos todo y sácame de aquí ¿vale?" si como no, tal vez el tipo estaba allí para burlarle o tal vez para… claro que se había enterado en su juicio que Naruto presentaba una enfermedad que le debilitaba el cuerpo lentamente y que le iría apagando a través de los años, cosa que adelantaría su muerte muy rápido, muerte que se había acercado muchos años por su culpa, tal vez… ¿tal vez el pelirrojo estaba allí para decirle que Naruto había muerto? Tragando saliva se animo a preguntar

-¿N-naruto esta…? -

-Está en casa Uchiha, descansando luego de nuestro ultimo viaje, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, cree que sólo estoy en Konoha recogiendo los resultados de sus ultimas pruebas medicas- le cortó rápidamente

-Entonces ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -

-Veo que la pasas muy bien aquí dentro- comentó paseando la punta de sus dedos bajo su propio ojo derecho, allí donde en la cara del moreno se avistaba un moretón

-Estas aquí para regocijarte de mí- se respondió a si mismo apretando los puños

-Nada más lejos de la realidad Uchiha, estoy aquí para echarle un ojo a lo que fue lo peor que nos pudo pasar a Naruto y a mi en el pasado, quería ver con mis propios ojos a aquel que pretendió romper la felicidad de nuestro compromiso- se reclinó contra la silla y miró airadamente al reo, con una expresión dura en el rostro- ¿sabes que día es hoy? – pregunto dejando pasar unos segundos donde ninguna respuesta le llegó- hoy hace ya tres años de tus malditas acciones…tres años en los que Naruto y yo hemos hecho nuestras vidas mientras tu te pudres aquí entre rejas. Tres años en los que tu familia tuvo que dar la cara por ti y llegar casi a la ruina para sobreponerse a lo que hiciste, donde a aquel que tanto lastimaste logró superar sus heridas y aceptar casarse conmigo, en los que Naruto ha tenido que ir de emergencia cinco veces a un hospital por el decaimiento de su salud, del nacimiento de una hija a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas y los que yo he pasado mis momentos más felices pero también los mas dolorosos. Tres años… tres años donde estuve a punto de ser una basura como tú…

Lo recordaba con escalofriante nitidez, el cómo había abandonado el instituto la Hoja para meterse de cabeza en el primer barrio de mala muerte que encontrara, como se había quedado con los bolsillos vacíos luego de soltar todo el dinero que tenía encima para obtener un arma y cómo con ella oculta bajo sus ropas, caminara lentamente de regreso, mentalizándose en todo momento como llenaría a ese maldito Uchiha de agujeros. Incluso ante todo lo creíble había forzado la puerta de ese bastardo y le había apuntado con el arma, viéndole dormir tan tranquilamente sin remordimiento alguno de lo que había hecho, de lo destrozado y humillado que había resultado su pequeño primo, llenándole la mente de malas sugerencias, la ira empujándole a apretar el gatillo, pero… solo de recordar el rostro alegre de su prometido fue suficiente para hacerlo dudar, no importó cuantos minutos apuntó a la cabeza de ese mal nacido, simplemente no encontró las fuerzas para disparar. Y hoy, tres años después de aquella noche sentía que tenía que librarse de aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos poniéndole un punto y final a aquel "obstáculo"

- No he venido a decirte nada en particular, no pretendo disfrutar tu sufrimiento, sólo quería asegurarme de que he hecho lo correcto… y con satisfacción lo noto ahora, realmente me alegro por no haber hecho una estupidez como tú…- incorporándose recogió el sobretodo de su traje, colocándoselo mientras finalizaba su "charla"- me retiro, tengo un esposo y una hija en casa que esperan por mi…

Medio giro y ya estaba fuera de la habitación, la puerta abriéndose para él por uno de sus escoltas, tenía algo de prisa, quería llegar a casa he informarle a su rubio esposo que el doctor Sarutobi había desarrollado ya un tratamiento efectivo contra su enfermedad, al fin, dos años y medio después de financiar aquella investigación el equipo había obtenido resultados más que satisfactorios ya probados en otro pacientes. Además le había prometido a su pequeña Mitsuko llevarla a comprar una mascota el fin de semana y no pensaba incumplir su palabra… y era así como todo lo que era Sasuke Uchiha era dejado atrás, siguiendo hacia delante con su familia, siempre hacia delante… mirando nada más

.

Fin

.

Aedora: primero, si, es necesario que corrijas mis fics XD sino no serias mi beta querida amiga mía jajaja, (el que seas una alérgica a lo "rosa" no es peo mio jajaja) segundo, eres mala, lo único que te gusto fue que jodieran a naruto -_-U, tercero, para que veas... Que el crossover de resident con naruto no va a tener casi nada rosa sino hasta el final jum! (Que poca fe me tienes Y_Y) y ultimo... Reconosco que hay alfunos malos cheveres XD (algunos mas raros que otros) pero tampoco es que los voy a apolla... Y a todas estas... Que tiene que ver eso con mi fic? Deja opinion de mi fic, no de los malos del mundo TT_TT

emily: en este capi se aclara lo que le hizo sasuke a naru y el porque... Gaara fue mas listo que sasuke pero ganas de matarlo mientras dormia no le faltaron creeme XD

martha: emmm creo que con el tema de mis fic me e creado una reputacion algo mala con respecto al trato que les doi a los personajes, peeero creo firmemente en que no hay mejor final feliz que uno antecedido por el sufrimiento y los sacrificios, asi que gomen si molesto con ello. Afortunadamente todo salio bien para la parejita y sasuke pago por lo que hizo asi que todo bien!

Susana Mode: pues se que puse a naruto muy delicado en este fic,( yo adoro al rudo e imparable chico del anime real) pero creo que si los pasamos al plano yaoi se vale que lo adapte al papel de uke, o no? ._.u, pero era necesario para que pareciera un "doncel" y no otro hombre n_nU... Sasuke es un bruto (en los fics y en el anime real XD) y pues espero que este capi te halla gustado, la pareja es mas que todo gaanaru pero todo gira en torno a lo que sasuke le hizo a naruto asi que es sasunaru u_u... Gracias por tu rr!

ginn19: a gaara lo pinto como el novio ideal en este fic porque necesitaba a un "caballero", un chico decente de buena familia, para dibujar la linea entre la pareja ideal y un simple muchacho con infulas de casanova (sasuke cof cof*) tienes razon con eso de que hay fics en los que naruto se enamora del acosador, lo cual es estúpido y promete una relación muy dolorosa, fisica y sentimental, no estoy de acuerdo y por ello termino en un final gaanaru n_n... Y por ultimo, espero que te gustara el precio a pagar para el desgraciado de sasuke jajaja, gracias por tu rr!

Luna: pues sasuke siempre a sido un bastardo, por eso hizo lo que hizo , naruto salio muy mal parado pero al final se demuestra que el VERDADERO amor es el que te apolla y con el que sales adelante jajaja gracias por tu rr!

sprime: obvio que iba poder superar lo que sasuke le hizo, puede que pinte a naruto en este fic como un uke en toda la regla pero su coraje es el mismo del anime jajaja, gracias por tu rr!

5nami5: sasuke pago lo que le hizo a naruto, Y CON CRECES! Termino jodiendolo todo, ante naruto, ante sus amigos, el instituto la hoja pero aun peor, ante su familia, todo por creerse el rey del mundo( BASTARDO!) Y pues naruto salio adelante, de la mano con su prometido n_n

Mariluzlina0908: linda, yo no hice nada lo hizo sasuke, el es el bastardo no yo , ademas si crees que naruto se echaría a morir por algo asi entonces no lo conoses ._. ... Al fin me dejas un rr, mejor tarde que nunca u_uU

xx-gatita: sasuke es un bastardo (ya me canse de decirlo jajaja) creeme, gaara iba a matarlo de verdad o_o, pero sabia que si hacia eso no podria sacar adelante a su lindo prometido , a diferencia de sasuke, gaara SI penso con la cabeza de arriba XD y pues las familias de ellos si jodieron a sasuke pero legalmente, pienso que es mejor que se pudra en la carcel a que lleguen 10 matones y le caigan a palos , bueno espero que te halla gustado este capi, gracias por tu rr!

Se agradecen sus REVIEWS, ò_Ô jum!


End file.
